


You should have known the price of Evil (and it hurts to know that you belong here)

by Yunael



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Death In Dream, Emotional Hurt, Kinda, Kokichi Cares But He's Bad At Showing It, M/M, Nightmares, Post 4th Trial, Premonitory Dream, Shuichi Cares But He's Also Wary Of Kokichi, Sickfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: Tomber malade à un moment pareil… Il n’avait pas le temps. Pas le loisir de laisser son corps l’abandonner. Il devait poursuivre ses plans. Le jeu ne l’attendrait pas. L’instigateur pourrait même très bien profiter de cet instant de faiblesse de sa part. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se reposer ou même ralentir la cadence. [...] Peut-être aurait-il dû se faufiler jusqu’à l’entrepôt afin de se procurer des médicaments… Quoique. Pouvait-il vraiment faire confiance aux médicaments potentiellement présent dans un lieu pareil ? Il n’avait pas envie d’y réfléchir. Il n’en possédait pas la force, de toute façon. Ah, si seulement parmi eux avait pu se trouver l’Infirmière Ultime, ou le Médecin Ultime. Au moins y’aurait-il eu un laboratoire contenant ce dont il avait actuellement besoin. Mais comme tel n’était pas le cas, il n’y avait aucune raison de s’y attarder. Il se sentirait mieux le lendemain matin. Il le devait.__________________________________Kokichi essaye de finaliser ses plans pour mettre fin à l'horrible tuerie, mais son corps en décide autrement.S'ensuit un terrible cauchemar persuadant son esprit rongé par la fièvre que quelque chose est arrivé à Shuichi.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	You should have known the price of Evil (and it hurts to know that you belong here)

La journée avait été rude pour le Despote Ultime.

Pour commencer, au réveil, alors que sa nuit avait été relativement calme - tout du moins, aussi calme qu’une nuit peut l’être lorsque l’on est forcé de participer à une telle tuerie -, il s’était senti comme…sonné. Comme si une part de son esprit refusait d’émerger des limbes du sommeil l’ayant englouti la veille. Bien entendu, il n’y avait pas pensé davantage que cela et s’était contenté de mettre cette sensation sur le compte de la fatigue psychologique. Il entrait bientôt dans la phase terminale de son plan, après tout. Même quelqu’un comme lui possédait ses propres limites et, même s’il trouvait le rôle du vilain relativement aisé à endosser, il ne demeurait pas moins responsable de la mort de l’un de leurs camarades qui l’avait aveuglément suivi, sans même se douter de ce qui l’attendait. Cela ne serait pas arrivé s’il ne s’était pas avéré aussi stupide. Tout du moins, c’est ce qu’Ouma se répétait, afin de ne pas sombrer dans la culpabilisation. Il oeuvrait pour le bien de tous. Pour mettre fin à ce jeu macabre. Il n’y avait pas d’autre solution possible.

Seulement voilà, son état ne s’était pas amélioré avec le temps, bien au contraire. Au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, son corps s’était montré de plus en plus faible, fébrile. Il n’avait pas quitté sa chambre, se contentant d’affiner les derniers détails de son plan. Pour le mettre en action, il devrait effectuer un voyage jusqu’au laboratoire d’Iruma et y récupérer sa commission: les _électrobombes_ ainsi que les _électrohammers_. Il lui faudrait alors les présenter aux autres survivants et les inciter à les utiliser afin de parvenir au bout de ce satané couloir truffé de pièges qu’Akamatsu avait voulu braver, encore et encore et encore. Et puis, lorsqu’ils y parviendraient… A cette perspective, un large sourire s’était étiré sur son visage. Sourire qui s’était cependant évaporé aussi sec lorsqu’une violente quinte de toux avait secoué le petit corps d’Ouma, le tirant de ses machinations pour le ramener à la réalité. C’est à ce moment qu’il s’était rendu compte à quel point son état était peut-être plus grave qu’il ne l’avait initialement pensé. La totalité de ses membres s’étaient mis à trembler, et sa respiration avait commencé à se faire erratique. Il possédait la sensation de suffoquer, de s’être retrouvé à la place de Shinguji lorsqu’il avait été plongé dans cette marmite remplie d’eau bouillante.

« … C’est vraiment le moment… » avait-il grogné.

Tomber malade à un moment pareil… Il n’avait pas le temps. Pas le loisir de laisser son corps l’abandonner. Il devait poursuivre ses plans. Le jeu ne l’attendrait pas. L’instigateur pourrait même très bien profiter de cet instant de faiblesse de sa part. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se reposer ou même ralentir la cadence.

C’est ainsi que, malgré les signes que son corps lui avait envoyé, le suppliant de l’écouter, il l’avait royalement ignoré et continué sa journée comme si de rien n’était. Le plus pénible avait été, bien évidemment, son aller-retour entre les dortoirs et le laboratoire de l’Inventrice Ultime. Pousser une telle cargaison en veillant à ne pas se faire repérer ne constituait pas une tâche aisée de base. Mais avec la sensation de son corps surchauffant et gelant en même temps… Il avait bien cru s’évanouir à de multiples reprises.

Et c’est enfin lorsqu’il fut de retour dans sa chambre qu’il décida qu’il en avait assez fait pour aujourd’hui. L’annonce de nuit n’allait de toute façon plus tarder. Entreposant le matériel qu’il venait de récupérer dans un coin de la pièce - l’un des coins non-encombré par son gigantesque bazar -, il fila prendre une douche afin de se débarrasser de toute la sueur engendrée par son état, couplé à ses efforts puis, sans traîner davantage, s’emmitoufla dans ses couvertures pour directement sombrer dans un sommeil fiévreux, agité. Peut-être aurait-il dû se faufiler jusqu’à l’entrepôt afin de se procurer des médicaments… Quoique. Pouvait-il vraiment faire confiance aux médicaments potentiellement présent dans un lieu pareil ? Il n’avait pas envie d’y réfléchir. Il n’en possédait pas la force, de toute façon. Ah, si seulement parmi eux avait pu se trouver l’Infirmière Ultime, ou le Médecin Ultime. Au moins y’aurait-il eu un laboratoire contenant ce dont il avait actuellement besoin. Mais comme tel n’était pas le cas, il n’y avait aucune raison de s’y attarder. Il se sentirait mieux le lendemain matin. Il le devait.

_K1-B0 avait perdu les pédales, décidant de réduire l’Académie en cendre et les survivants restant avec. Eux tous courraient, cherchaient désespérément à se cacher des rayons mortels projetés par le robot. Certains d’entre eux n’avait même pas eu l’occasion de comprendre ce qu’il se passait, se faisant anéantir sans aucune merci. Ce n’était pas ainsi que les choses étaient censées se dérouler ! Ouma avait un plan. Si seulement il s’était montré plus vif, s’il s’était davantage méfié de leur camarade de métal…Non. Il n’était pas celui à blâmer. Celui qui était responsable de cette situation n’était autre que l’instigateur. Et il était désormais trop tard pour l’arrêter. Parce qu’ils allaient tous y passer, tous mourir les uns après les autres. Tandis que le petit leader slalomait entre les débris de l’Académie chutant de celle-ci au fur et à mesure qu’elle se faisait détruire, son cerveau fonctionnait plus rapidement que jamais. Il cherchait désespérément une solution. Comment s’échapper ? Comment ramener K1-B0 à la raison ? Il refusait de laisser tomber. Refusait de se laisser mourir. Pas après tous ses efforts pour tenter de mettre fin au jeu de la mort._

_Les_ électrohammers _. Il devait aller les chercher. Peut-être pourrait-il tenter de répliquer. Logiquement, ils fonctionnerait sur le Robot Ultime, pas vrai ? Ils le mettraient hors d’état de nuire le temps que lui et ceux encore vivants le restreignent, lui retirent ces gadgets avec lesquels il réduisait tout ce qui entrait dans son champ de vision à néant. Cela…ne le tuerait pas, pas vrai ? Ouma ne possédait malheureusement pas suffisamment de temps pour y réfléchir. L’heure était aux actions. Il se mit à courir aussi vite que possible en direction des dortoirs, priant pour arriver à temps, pour que son plan fonctionne, pour qu’il réussisse à le mettre à exécution avant que K1-B0 ne les ait tous tués._

_Et puis, le garçon aux cheveux violacés s’arrêta. Son corps se figea dès lors que son regard se posa sur cette vision d’horreur. Sur ce rouge s’étant répandu sur le chemin menant aux dortoirs. Sur ce rocher énorme…s’étant visiblement écrasé sur… Non. Non, non, non ! Il refusait d’y croire ! De toutes les personnes encore présentes, Saihara était celui ne pouvant décemment pas mourir aussi facilement. Pas vrai ? Alors ces jambes, seuls morceaux de son corps encore intacts… Elles ne lui appartenaient pas. Quelqu’un d’autre avait enfilé son uniforme et se situait, actuellement, sous ce débris. Le détective se trouvait encore quelque part au sein de l’Académie. Son abdomen n’avait pas été réduit en bouillie. Impossible. Impossible._ **Impossible !**

_Les jambes d’Ouma le lâchèrent subitement, le faisant tomber au sol, aux côtés de ce cadavre dont il ne pouvait détourner le regard. A quatre pattes, il tenta de s’avancer davantage vers lui, comme s’il existait encore des chances de le sauver, de le tirer de sous ce rocher sain et sauf. Ses paumes rencontrèrent la matière poisseuse du sang, lui donnant la nausée. Cela ne l’arrêta cependant pas. Il se déplaça presque en rampant, le corps secoué de violents spasmes. Saihara allait bien. Saihara n’était pas mort. Saihara…_

_Il se redressa légèrement, laissant ses bras s’enrouler comme ils le pouvaient autour du gros morceau de débris, le serrant contre lui comme s’il s’agissait du détective lui-même. Des larmes brûlantes roulaient le long de ses joues. Il avait échoué. Il ne parviendrait pas à sortir d’ici. Il ne pourrait pas sauver qui que ce soit. De toute façon, cela n’avait plus aucune importance. Lui qui refusait toujours d’abandonner s’avoua pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie vaincu. Il n’avait rien pu faire. Poussé l’un de leur camarade au meurtre avant de le sacrifier comme un vulgaire pion, et tout ça pour que ses plans se retrouvent réduis à néant. Un petit sourire porteur de regrets apparut sur son visage inondé tandis que K1-B0 atterrit face à lui. Au moins retrouverait-il le Détective Ultime, une fois que le robot se serait débarrassé de lui. Celui-ci tendit un bras dans sa direction, sur lequel avait été installé un canon. Ce dernier se mit à charger, une funeste lueur bleuté commençant à en émaner._

_« Tu as vu, Ouma-_ kun _? Je peux tirer des lasers, maintenant. »_

_Mêlant actions à ses paroles, l’albinos s’exécuta._

C’est à ce moment-là que ses paupières se rouvrirent et qu’il se redressa subitement, palpant frénétiquement son corps, constatant avec soulagement qu’il était vivant, entier et en sécurité dans son lit. Tout cela n’avait été qu’un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar… Pas vrai ? Ce qui signifiait que Saihara allait bien. Qu’il dormait probablement à poings fermés, sain et sauf. K1-B0 ne s’était pas mis à les attaquer. Il possédait encore du temps. Certainement peu. Rien ne lui disait que ce rêve n’avait pas été induit par l’instigateur, pour lui montrer ce dont il était capable. Un avertissement, celui de cesser de chercher à se rebeller, si Ouma ne souhaitait pas connaître une telle fin. Qu’il n’hésiterait pas à s’en prendre à lui et aux autres, particulièrement à ce détective ayant attiré son regard.

… Il devait s’assurer que Saihara ne craignait rien. Alors que ses iris peinaient à transmettre à son esprit ce qu’elles voyaient - l’obscurité et la fièvre s’étant emparée de lui ne leur facilitait pas la tâche - et que son corps entier semblait fondre sous la chaleur l’assaillant en même temps qu’il tremblait de froid, le Despote Ultime se leva, vacillant quelque peu lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Il se retint contre le mur, serrant les dents face aux différentes douleurs criant en son être, face à son système le suppliant de s’allonger de nouveau. Il pourrait se reposer plus tard. Le plus important était d’aller voir l’autre garçon. Il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir sans avoir constaté de ses propres yeux qu’il était en vie. Pas avec la vision cauchemardesque de son corps enseveli.

Ouma suait à grosses gouttes. Comme s’il n’avait même pas pris la peine de prendre une douche avant de se glisser sous ses couvertures. L’impression d’avoir couru un marathon le fatiguait et le dégoûtait. Il se sentait sale, poisseux, mou. Mais il aurait tout le temps de s’en faire pour cela plus tard. Titubant, il sortit de sa chambre avec une lenteur qui l’irritait. Pourquoi ses jambes refusaient-elles d’aller plus vite ? Pourquoi manquait-il de tomber chaque fois qu’il tentait d’avancer sans s’aider du mur ? Pourquoi Diable était-il aussi _faible_ ? Il refusait d’être faible ! Ouma Kokichi, Despote Ultime pouvait être n’importe quoi, sauf faible !

« Saihara- _chan_ … Où est… La chambre de Saihara- _chan_ ? » marmonna-t-il, ne parvenant même pas à se souvenir de la structure du bâtiment.

Son dortoir à lui se trouvait à l’étage. A côté de celui de K1-B0. Ensuite, il y avait un escalier, puis s’il ne se trompait pas, il devait passer devant la porte d’Amami avant d’arriver à destination. Ce n’était pas si loin. Et pourtant, il éprouvait la désagréable sensation d’être sur le point d’effectuer un trajet long de plusieurs kilomètres. Mais il pouvait le faire. Quel genre de leader serait-il s’il s’avérait incapable de parcourir une si petite distance, même en étant légèrement malade ?

Le souffle court et le corps secoué de tremblement, il s’agrippa à la rampe faisant le tour de l’étage et la laissa le guider en faisant lentement mais sûrement glisser ses phalanges contre sa surface. Le monde autour de lui tanguait, comme si l’Académie s’était subitement retrouvée sur un bateau en pleine tempête. Cette simple perspective lui donna la nausée, et il dût s’arrêter un petit instant pour ne pas expulser de son estomac le dîner qu’il n’avait même pas avalé. Bon sang, pourquoi s’infligeait-il cela ?

Le plus compliqué fut de descendre les escaliers. Au moindre faux pas, il se retrouverait à dégringoler ceux-ci la tête la première et l’annonce retentirait le lendemain matin lorsque tout le monde le découvrirait, affalé au sol, la nuque brisée. Il devait se montrer prudent. Aussi prudent que lorsqu’il circulait au sein de l’école sans se faire prendre. Cette fois-ci, ce furent ses deux mains qui attrapèrent la rampe, la serrant tellement fort que ses jointures en virèrent au blanc. Il fit doucement glisser un premier pied sur le sol, cherchant la limite entre celui-ci et la première marche, pour se laisser délicatement atterrir sur cette dernière. Il n’avait qu’à répéter le processus jusqu’à arriver au rez-de-chaussée et le tour serait joué. Enfin, si ses tremblements lui permettaient de continuer à s’agripper, bien entendu. Cependant, Ouma savait se montrer confiant, même dans ce genre de situations. _Surtout_ dans ce genre de situations. Alors il recommença, descendant à la vitesse d’une tortue avec une maladresse presque risible. Car oui, ils riraient bien les autres, s’ils le voyaient, lui, le grand despote oeuvrant pour le Mal, dans une telle position.

Il ignore combien de temps avait passé entre le moment où il quitta sa chambre et celui où il arriva à destination. Beaucoup trop à son goût. Alors qu’il pouvait normalement effectuer ce même trajet en l’espace de quelques secondes, cela lui avait probablement pris un peu moins d’une dizaine de minutes. Pitoyable. Pathétique. Comment pouvait-il clamer être un leader dans de telles conditions ? Il serra les dents, insatisfait, frustré par lui-même. Au moins se trouvait-il désormais devant la porte de Saihara. Enfin. Enfin il allait pouvoir s’assurer que le détective n’encourait pas un danger quelconque. S’assurer que son cauchemar n’était que cela : un cauchemar et rien de plus. Ne possédant plus aucun support pour s’assurer qu’il ne tombe pas, il appuya à plusieurs reprises contre la sonnette censée alerter l’autre garçon de sa présence. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quatre fois. Cinq fois. Six fois. Sept fois. Huit—

« Je suis là, je suis là, qu’est-ce que… Ouma- _kun_ ? » s’étonna l’adolescent encore ensommeillé en ouvrant finalement la porte.

Son expression changea plusieurs fois, traversée par diverses émotions. Il semblait hésiter entre la confusion, l’irritation et l’inquiétude. Qui ne se retrouverait pas noyé d’incompréhensions en recevant la visite nocturne d’un camarade s’auto-proclamant malfaisant, ayant poussé l’un de vos amis au meurtre, et chancelant comme un bébé faon venant de naître. Malgré ses actes, Ouma le savait, Saihara demeurait Saihara. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de s’en faire pour les autres, d’oeuvrer pour le bien de tous. Peu lui importait pour le moment, cela dit. Son cher détective était là, devant lui, entier. Il respirait, ne semblait pas blessé. C’était tout ce qu’il lui fallait. Tout ce qu’il lui fallait pour qu’un doux sourire ne vienne illuminer son visage tiré par la fatigue.

« Saihara- _chan_ … Tu… Vas bien…

\- Bien sûr que je vais bien. Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-il, visiblement méfiant.

\- Tu vas bien… » répéta Ouma.

Puis, brusquement, son corps le lâcha. Maintenant que son caprice avait été satisfait, il pouvait se permettre de replonger dans les abîmes, entraîné par la désagréable chaleur semblant le consumer de l’intérieur.

Ce fut une surprise, pour Saihara, de voir leur ennemi - selon Momota ; lui était persuadé que les choses étaient en réalité bien plus complexes que cela - s’effondrer ainsi, au pas de sa porte, après avoir exprimé un soulagement étrange quant au fait que le détective allait bien. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas ? Etait-il supposé lui arrivé quelque chose ? Certes, avec ce qu’il s’était passé au cours du dernier procès de classe, on ne pouvait pas dire que son état mental se trouvait au plus haut. Et celui-ci ne s’améliorerait probablement pas avec le temps qui passait. D’accord, l’Astronaute Ultime avait annoncé qu’il aurait un plan à leur proposer, d’ici deux jours, afin de finalement sortir d’ici. Mais il avait refusé de s’exprimer davantage quant à ce plan et, avec tout ce qu’ils avaient déjà tenté, Saihara commençait franchement à perdre espoir quant au fait qu’ils parviendraient à retrouver l’extérieur un jour. Il savait qu’il ne devait pas se laisser aller au désespoir. C’était exactement ce que Monokuma, ce que l’instigateur attendait. Seulement, ce genre de choses s’avéraient toujours plus facile à dire qu’à faire.

Bien entendu, il ne laissa pas Ouma s’étaler de tout son long au sol. La plupart d’entre eux aurait certainement opté pour ce choix mais pas le détective. Ce dernier rattrapa le despote dans ses bras afin de l’empêcher de heurter le sol, constatant avec tracas sa température corporelle bien trop élevée. Impossible de mentir sur une telle chose : le garçon qu’il tenait à présent contre lui était mal en point. N’importe qui aurait pu le constater. Et dans l’atmosphère actuelle régnant entre Ouma et les autres, Saihara savait qu’il était le seul se souciant encore suffisamment de lui pour ne pas le laisser là. Momota et Harukawa lui en voudraient atrocement s’ils le voyaient traîner ainsi le malade dans sa chambre pour s’occuper de lui mais la conscience du Détective Ultime lui interdisait d’agir d’une quelconque autre façon.

Il ne fut pas bien compliqué d’amener le leader jusqu’à son lit. Son poids était proportionnel à sa taille et même quelqu’un avec peu de force physique comme lui ne possédait aucun mal à le porter. Il le déposa alors sur le matelas sur lequel il s’endormait, chaque nuit, depuis le début de cette maudite tuerie et remonta les couvertures de sorte à ce que son corps s’en fasse recouvrir. Il n’aimait pas ça. Vraiment pas. Ouma avait fait tué l’un de leurs amis. Il ne faisait qu’agir contre eux, leur mettait des bâtons dans les roues à chaque occasion se présentant à lui. Son sourire… Son sourire, à la fin du procès de Gokuhara avait fait froid dans le dos à Saihara qui n’avait pu y apercevoir que de la pure malice. Etait-ce vraiment ce même garçon qui suait à grosses gouttes, vulnérable, ressemblant pour une fois à un adolescent normale et se trouvant dans la même situation qu’eux ? Il avait du mal à y croire. Ouma s’avérait bien plus compliqué à cerner qu’il ne l’avait originellement pensé.

Mais il aurait tout le temps d’y réfléchir plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait s’occuper de lui. Faire en sorte que sa température ne monte pas davantage. Qui sait ce dont les autres seraient capables, s’ils apprenaient que le vil leader se trouvait actuellement dans un état pareil ? Ils ne le tueraient pas, bien sûr - quoique, pouvait-il l’affirmer avec Harukawa ? - mais ne se montreraient pas non plus tendres avec lui. Saihara refusait d’imaginer le despote se faire malmener de la sorte.

« … Alors que c’est tout ce que tu mériterais… » marmonna-t-il amèrement.

Il devait y avoir le matériel nécessaire au sein de l’entrepôt. Thermomètre, serviettes propres qu’il se chargerait d’humidifier afin de le rafraîchir et, s’il se montrait chanceux, peut-être y décèlerait-il des médicaments. Une fois tout cela rassemblé, il s’assurerait de veiller sur lui - au cas où son état empirerait et pour l’empêcher de s’enfuir au moment où il se réveillerait de nouveau.

Saihara prendrait soin de lui pour le moment. Il ne le laisserait pas aussi mal en point. Mais en échange… En échange, il ferait en sorte de lui soutirer des informations. Des informations sur lui-même, des informations qui lui permettrait de le comprendre ne serait-ce qu’un minimum. Ils n’étaient pas ennemis. Le détective en lui en était persuadé, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il se risquait à l’héberger malgré ses agissement. Ils n’étaient pas ennemis et il allait falloir qu’il le lui fasse comprendre.

_« Ah ah, Saihara-chan, tu dois vraiment être sacrément naïf pour te soucier du sort d’un Leader Suprême ne cherchant qu’à semer désespoir et chaos ! »_ s’exclamerait-il probablement.

Et il l’ignorerait. Il ignorerait ces mensonges. Saihara tendrait alors le bras vers lui. Il attraperait ce masque collé contre le visage d’Ouma.

Et il le lui arracherait.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez me retrouver sur  Twitter ! 


End file.
